Katrina against the world
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Katrina is new to Baker Street and lives in 221D with her friend Kazzy, which in just below Sherlock and John's flat. She's a writer, singer and plays the piano just a bit too loud for Sherlock's taste. Even Moriarty seems interested in her. This is Katrina's fight against the world.


Chapter 1

Katrina couldn't find a flat, but she needed one desperately. Her job paid a dollar over minimum wage and she only worked for 2 hours a day so she was low on money-and food.

But still she made it work. She would type on her small lap top, her friend would print it out and Katrina would sell copies when she was sitting on the door step go her small flat in Cardiff. She would once in a while play piano at her friend's parties and they would pay her.

Besides this she had a small dog, who was skinny but still ate well. But Katrina, she was a mess. Her hair was cut short and messy since she had sold most of it when it was long. It went to her shoulders before ending in an uneven and messy cut.

Instead of contacts she wore thick brown rimmed glasses over her bright green eyes and sometimes didn't wear them at all.

Her job was simple. Deliver the damn pizza on time. With her short work time she stopped at a total of about 5 or 6 houses a day to deliver pizza and other things getting a dollar or two for a tip-or sometimes nothing at all!

But still Katrina went to the job, same home, fed her pet, ate something small –Like cheese or something-, went to bed, got up, got dressed and did it over and over again.

But today she did something different, she went searching for a new flat. But her search was failing. About to give up Katrina turned around and came face to face with her best friend, Kazzy. Kazzy was tall with incredibly long golden blond hair, big hazel eyes and really, really red lipstick on.

Her eyelashes were so black it made the TARDIS from Doctor Who look like a light colored object. But yes in her own way, Kazzy was pretty. She wore 3 inch heels that would make Katrina break her leg, a pair of white jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a jacket with a ton of fluff in the hood.

"Katrina darling!" She squealed as she gave her friend an air kiss on each cheek.

"Hey Kazzy." Katrina said, but before she could say more Kazzy interrupted her.

"So my little crumpet cake, how are you doing love?" She asked. Katrina sighed.

"Not so well." She ran a hand over her brown hair. "I can't find a flat that's cheap and nice looking." She breathed out heavily and looked up at her tall friend.

"Oh this is perfect! I know just the place!" She squealed happily.

"Really Kaz? Where?" Katrina loved her friend, but she could get over dramatic and hyper and well… girly.

"Baker Street! 221D Baker Street! I know the nice lady who owns the building. Come along Blazer!" She exclaimed as she took Konor's hand.

"Taxi!" She yelled out. The first taxi immediately pulled over. The cab driver was a man probably in his 30's, as in late 30's. He had a bad after shave with nicotine stained teeth and a head of messy black hair. Kazzy gritted her teeth.

"Never mind. We'll take the tube." She said. Katrina groaned. She absolutely hated the tube and had rather just ridden in the smelly man's car, but her friend pulled her towards it. By the time they reached their destination Katrina had begun to feel sick. She had to stand during the trip because an older woman needed it and Kazzy didn't look willing to give up her seat.

As they walked off the tube and Katrina excused herself to use the restroom. 10 minutes later Kazzy was getting worried then Katrina slowly walked towards her.

"Hey you okay?" Kazzy frowned. Katrina ignored her and pulled her outside into the over cast weather. Katrina was really regretting wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

But still Kazzy pulled her along through the small crowd. Baker Street was about 5 blocks away but Kazzy never had any problem walking long distances in her heels. Katrina covered her nose to escape the smell of nicotine and homeless people.

"Come on Blazer don't be so slow." Kazzy said. Boys from every direction laid their eyes on her then after she moved they saw her and looked away. She sighed and looked down.

Soon she pulled her to the right and took a crooked knocked pounding the door a few times. After a few moments of nothing the door was opened up by an older lady. She had short dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Kazzy dear it's so good to see you." She said as they hugged, Kazzy having to bend down a bit.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." She turned to Katrina. "And this is my friend Katrina. She'll be wanting to look at 221D." Kazzy smiled as Katrina looked at Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh well come in you two. You look freezing dear." She looked at Katrina who smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She said. As they entered a bunch of hear hit Katrina and made goose bumps go up and down her arms and legs.

"So. I should warn you, the two that will live above you are a bit messy and loud. Kazzy dear can you put the kettle on?" Kazzy smiled before walking towards Mrs. Hudson's apartment. "Now come along with me dear. They should be up stairs." Katrina fallowed Mrs. Hudson up the stairs. They reached one door that was wide open to show a messy sitting room. Mrs. Hudson entered first.

"John, Sherlock we have someone here. She wants to look at the flat below." Mrs. Hudson looked at Katrina stood at the edge of the stairs. "Come on dear." She said. Katrina walked over and Mrs. Hudson took her hand and slowly pulled her inside. Right now she definitely she had put more clothing on. The two in the flat were tall men, one tall and skinny standing by a bookshelf. He wore a black suit with a purple button up and black dress shoes. His black hair was in a mess of curls and his blue eyes looked at her up and down. She gripped tightly onto her purse.

The other man sat in one of the two arm chairs. He had blond hair in a military haircut. His eyes were a beautiful blue and he wore a pair of jeans and a beige colored jumper. A laptop sat on his knee.

"Oh… Hello. I'm Katrina. Katrina Blazer." She said. The blond hair man stood up, setting it down on the chair before walking over to shake her hand.

"John Watson." He said as he took her hand. His grip was firm as she shook it. The second man said nothing as he still looked at her.

"Oh dear aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hudson spoke up as she looked at him.

"Pizza delivery lady." He blurted out. Katrina straightened up.

"And how would you know about that?" She asked "I don't think I've ever delivered here." She said. Her nervousness was replaced by curiosity and when that happened, her instincts kicked in. She began to deduce him.

"I would say private detective, but you would be able to afford a better place than this. So… Consultant?" She asked. Sherlock's eyes got a bit wide.

"Then you." She turned towards John.

"War Doctor most likely. You don't seem like much of a killer… haircut in the proper military style…" She was cut off when Kazzy burst in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Katrina turned towards her.

"Oh. Katrina dear you've got that face on again." She said.

"What face?" Katrina asked.

"Your deduction face." She said. Katrina frowned.

"How the he-" The other man cut off John and walked over, sticking a hand out to Katrina.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said. She shook his hand.

"Pleasure." She said. She then spun around to face Mrs. Hudson. "So. The flat?" She asked.

"Yes dear. This way." She said confused by the situation. Katrina smiled slightly before fallowing her down the first two sets of stairs and stopping in front of a dark wood door with a silver know and the golden letters '221D' placed on it.

Mrs. Hudson pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and Katrina stepped into the small flat. It had one huge window at the back opposite to where Sherlock and John's was. The floor was the same color as the door and it was a cleared out and beautiful space.

"This is beautiful... I don't think I could afford this…" She said.

"No way! You are moving in even if I have to move in with you and be your dang flat mate!" Kazzy said as she flipped her hair back.

"Kazzy you-"

"No, it's just fine. Broke up with Harrison last night anyways I need a fresh start." She said. She turned to Mrs. Hudson. "Would you mind if we both moved in?" She asked. Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Oh dear it's always a good thing to have you around." Mrs. Hudson said. Kazzy turned towards Katrina.

"Please!" She pouted. Katrina bit her lip then sighed.

"Yeah. I guess this could be good." Katrina said as she spun around a couple times.

"We'll take it! We want to move in as soon as possible, right Kat?" Kazzy asked. Katrina nodded.

"Perfect. How does Thursday sound?"


End file.
